Wanderings of Princess
by LillyWright
Summary: A princess gets lost in 'Fairyland'. A parody, so don't read if you are a real fairytale fan. Chapter 2 up now, complete
1. Chapter 1

Before you start to read, please count the things, while reading, you notice are different from the original story/stories and tell to me how many you've counted in a review. Thanks!

Wonderings of Princess

Once upon a time, there was a princess. She lived a happy life in the palace of her sweet stepmother. One day, she went out to have a walk in the forests. However, she got lost and couldn't find her way back any more. That's were we fall into the story, to follow her on her way through what is mostly called 'fairyland'.

Princess (that's her name, her mother thought it sounded cute) was walking alone in the woods, looking carefully not to walk on the path. Her sweet stepmother had always told her that foxes would be waiting on the path for a girl like her to pass and then to eat that same girl. Lost as she was, she just walked in which she thought was the right direction. Indeed, after a few minutes of walking, a palace came into her view. When Princess came closer, she noticed it wasn't the palace of her sweet stepmother. Nevertheless, she thought it would be wise to ask where she was and may be if they knew where her palace was.

Next to the gate was a prince on a horse. Princess had to wait for with her questions, because the prince was calling with his mobile phone. Finally, he was finished and turned to her.

'Prince, could you tell me of who this palace is and where I am?' Princess asked politely.

'Off course, but quickly, I have to do my hair for a party. This is the palace of Waking Beauty and as far as I know it is totally north,' the prince replied with an annoyed voice.

'Thank you Prince,' Princess said and then entered the palace to see if there was anyone else, without a hurry.

Once inside, Princess thought she had gone deaf. She heard nothing at all, because everyone was sleeping. Completely up the West Tower, she found a witch who was sleeping next to a spinning wheel, with a drop of blood on one finger. She had already decided to go again, when she finally met Waking Beauty herself, still awake. Waking Beauty told her she had to go back and walk in an exact straight line south. Princess thanked her too and went on her way once more.

On her way, she met two children who appeared to be lost. The children told her they had thrown candies to find their way back, but the candies had been eaten, so they were lost too just like her. However, they seemed to looking for a special kind of house made of vegetables and fruit. They quickly said goodbye again and went in a different direction then Princess. Once more Princess was left alone to search in Fairyland for her dear beloved palace. She hoped to find a house or something soon to sleep in, because it was getting darker steadily. With hope, she set of again and walked in the direction of which she thought had seen some lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget to count again please!

Her eyes had indeed not let her down. There, surrounded by trees, stood a castle. Princess knocked on the door and hoped the king and queen would be so nice to let her in and sleep here for a night. The door opened.

'Please, King of this castle, I'm a lost princess and I'd like to ask if you could let me sleep here for a night.'

'Of course, you're not the first. Come in.'

That evening, she sat around a table with the king and queen, their son and another girl, who said she also was a princess and appeared to be lost too. That evening, Princess had to sleep in the same room as the other princess, Gabrielle. Gabrielle had to sleep on 20 mattresses and Princess knew that she didn't know that under those mattresses was a marble. Princess had a goodnight sleep, while Gabrielle definitely hadn't had. Later, the Queen whispered to Princess that it had been a test to see if Gabrielle was a real princess.

'But then why didn't you do the same with me? How come you did trust me at once?' Princess asked the Queen.

'That dear, is because I know you. Your mother and I were very good friends.'

'Then you must know where my palace is! Could you please tell me how to come there?'

'Certainly, it's the least I can do for you. Walk along the path that starts at the left of this castle, and then go left. After awhile, you'll see a small house. There you will be helped further on your journey by the eight dwarfs.'

So Princess left the castle taking the path on the left. At the crossing, where she was supposed to go left, she met a creature. It was a dog with boots on two of its feet. He was standing upright against a tree.

'To pass me, you'll have to pay toll,' the dog said with a very low voice.

'I'm sorry, but I haven't got any money,' princess replied.

The dog sighed. 'You can only pass me if you go to the right.'

Leaving no other choice, Princess turned to the left and hoped she would meet someone to ask about her palace.

On her way once more, she passed something that said: 'Strong crosswinds'. Wondering what this could mean she kept on walking. There she walked into a strange scene. On a plain area stood three houses, well two, because the one made of straw was totally blown over. Now a wolf was trying to blow a wooden house away, from which two pigs were hanging on the roof. Scared as she was for wolves, she run into the forest.

As noon was passing, Princess got hungry. When she came past a very large tree with beans in it, she decided to climb in it to see it she could find bigger beans in the top. She climbed until she was passed the clouds. There was a white road, which leaded to a big white palace. However, suddenly a boy of her age came sprinting down that white road followed by a gigantic dragon! First, she couldn't move of fright, but when the boy reached her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. On the ground, the boy grabbed an axe and cut down the bean tree. The dragon fell down with the tree and hit the ground with a force that made the whole earth tremble. After a few minutes, the boy started a conversation.

'Hello, I shall introduce myself. I am Jack and I live here in this place of nothingness. May I know your name?'

'I – I'm Princess and I am a princess too. I am lost and looking for a prince to save me.'

'Well, I guess you've found your savour, but not a prince,' Jack replied turning pink.

'Doesn't matter,' Princess said, drowning in his shinny grey eyes.

'What is the name of your cosy palace?'

'Palace of fairytales.'

'Today is your lucky day, because you've won the lottery. I know where that is and after all, I do think that you've found your prince.'

Jack brought her safely back that same afternoon and the next day they married. And of course, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
